


Beginning

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Vader knows the truth of his final actions. So why is here?





	Beginning

He was not redeemed.

He knew his actions had been selfish.

There had been nothing redeeming in the act.

He had saved one child, when the blood of over a hundred of the same rested on his hands.

Obi-Wan anchored the man he had been in the Force, not letting him slide into oblivion.

Yoda graced it with his presence.

Why?

Then he saw past Luke, looked into the celebrants, and knew the girl.

The woman he had tortured, personally was there. She came for Luke.

Vader, once called Anakin, understood now.

This glimpse was the beginning of deserved punishment.


End file.
